Kiss Me Goodbye
by Semiopathy
Summary: Yuffie remembers some thing about long ago. A terrible end. A kiss that last forever.


Kiss Me Goodbye

**I don't know how this came to me but if there are any mistakes please let me know. The Idea came to me at school so I decided to give it a try. It might be a bit of fast paced, sorry about that.**

Kiss Me Goodbye

Set after 5 years after Omega and Deep ground

She sat outside staring out at the evening sky wondering what would have happened if she had told him how she felt that day. Would he have stayed or would he just not care? She didn't know. She slowly closed her eyes as a cool breeze began to blow. _What had it meant? _She thought to herself. What had that kiss meant? Did he love her? Or was he just playing with her feelings? She really didn't know. She began to think about what had happened and what lead it to happen.

_Flash Back_

_5 years ago…_

_It was finally time to kick some deep ground ass and Yuffie could not hide her excitement any longer. She had been sitting in the corner of the air ship most of the time trying to keep her food down almost all the way over there. They had planned an air strike and a land strike and it was working. She had seen when Cloud jump out the back of the van and began to lead the ground strike. Yuffie of course thought it was so cool to be able to do that. She looked over and saw Vincent walk by her. She had always had a crush on him and it had seemed to have developed over the time she knew him. She wanted to tell him that she loved him but she could never actually go up to him and say it. She went back to looking up at the ceiling._

_As he walked by he saw the young women sitting in the corner holding her stomach so that she could try to keep her food down. He walked over to the bridge and stood in his corner. His mind wondered off to an old memory of when he had first met her. She was always the same she never cried or showed any sadness since he met her she was always the same. But after awhile he felt strange feelings within him that he couldn't just ignore. He always knew she was hiding something but he never knew what. _

_Yuffie stood near Reeve as they all watched Vincent turn into Chaos. All at once everyone looked up at him and yell all together:_

"_VINCENT!" _

_They all watched as he went straight for Omega and destroyed him. Everyone began to cheer as Omega began to fall from the sky. She looked for him no sign of him at all, she kept waiting for him to fall but he didn't and she fell to the ground crying._

_4 years ago…_

_She had tried to call his phone and tried to look for him everywhere. Yuffie moved in with Cloud and Tifa in Edge after deep ground. She worked and helped with the bar._

"_Have you heard from Cloud?"_

"_He hasn't found anything."_

"_Ain't going to make this easy for us, is he?" Yuffie said.she walked out and began for Midgar._

_Midgar Ruins_

_Yuffie jumped off the broken building. She land on her two feet and began to walk over to the area where she had saw the purple lights fall that day, and then she found it. The Cerberus that he held in his gun blowing in the wind._

_3 years ago…_

_He walked out the cave and ran into the young girl, Shelke. She was standing there just waiting there for him._

"_Everyone's waiting, Vincent Valentine." Sighs "I don't know why they made me come up here and get you." Vincent smirks. "Not that I mind, though." She smile, and they both look into the sky, where the fragment of Omega remains, floating in space._

_3 years ago…_

_Yuffie didn't know they had found him and he knew it. He tried to find her but she did not come to the bar in over months._

_Yuffie didn't know where else to look and she began to head home; to see the surprise Tifa had for her._

_2 years ago…_

_Yuffie sat outside of the bar waiting for her surprise to show up. She dug into her pocket and pulled out the Cerberus. Then she heard foot steps coming toward her and she turned around to meet crimson eyes._

"_Vin…Vincent your alive." She said in complete shock._

"_Hello, Yuffie" he said in his deep voice. She ran up to him and gave him a hug she couldn't believe he was here in front of her. She felt his arms slowly embrace her back; they stood that way for awhile. When they pulled away Yuffie handed him the key chain she had._

"_I kept it safe for you" she said with a small smile. She turned to head back inside but she felt herself being pulled back. She fell hard against his chest. He turned her to face him and his lips came crushing down upon hers. He didn't know what made him do it and she was even more confused. When they parted he turned and walked away leaving Yuffie standing there._

_1 year ago…_

_She had disappeared for awhile and when she came back he still had not returned. She decided to give up looking; she had waited long enough and just tried to live her life the way she was living it before he had returned._

_She kept thinking about him and the kiss he had left her with. So she began to live life and inside her she still waited for him even if he didn't ever come back._

NOW:

It had been two years since she had seen him or heard anything about him. And yet she still felt his lips upon hers. She stood from her sitting position and walked back in the bar. Everyone began to pour in as she walked in. It was Marlene's birthday and Tifa had planned a party and everyone said they would come. After Cid walked in she saw that Vincent Valentine was standing behind him and she turned away and started to greet her friends.

He knew she would avoid him but it hurt him because it was his fault that she was doing that. He had to speak with her and when he saw her walk out apparently to get fresh air. He followed her.

"Yuffie I must speak with you?" he said.

"Well your hear; speak then." He heard her say as she turned around.

"I'm sorry for leaving the way I did back then I…" she cut him off.

"Even after I searched for you, you played with my feeling and didn't even care all you did was walk away. Do you know how much that hurt." She said turning her back on him. He didn't say any thing. He turned her and placed a kiss to her lips.

"Do you think that just because you kiss me I'll forgive you…"

"I love you." He said cutting her off.

"What?"

"Yuffie I love you and if you make me wait I'll wait but don't say you don't love me." He said to her. She wanted to tell him how she felt but she would make him wait.

"I love you but your going to have to wait." She said giving him a kiss and walking away. He knew she loved him and he smiled for the first time I awhile.

20 years to 50 years later…

He waited for her and he kept waiting until one day he found out that the day she had left him there she had died. He still continued to wait for they day the gods would take him to her again so that they could be happy. He never forgot the kiss she had last given him.

Maybe one day the gods would take him to her and he would wait forever.

**Well hoped you liked this story. Please review.**


End file.
